


Love You the Same

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Kokichi sittin in Shumais lap ya know the usual, Love, M/M, Non Sexual Age Regression, Pacifiers, sippy cups, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Something is wrong with Kokichi, and big Kokichi won’t tell Shuichi so maybe little Kichi will say something?





	Love You the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some big Kokichi in this one because I wanted to include him so ya yeet. Also again with the falling asleep? Yeah-i’m a big sucker like i said before so excuse me. Usually after crying kids just tucker emselves out so that’s why i write it so constantly.

“Kokichi, what’s the matter?” The blue haired detective softly asks, grasping the other boy’s hands and ever so lovingly looking into his eyes. Kokichi’s smirk returns to his pale face. 

“Oh Shumai, I’m perfectly fine, see?” He flashes his ‘I’m lying’ smile to his boyfriend. Shuichi doesn’t buy it one bit. The detective knows far better than that, he knows the compulsive liar all too well. It’s not like they’ve been dating for almost four years, that wouldn’t have anything to do with it. Or the fact that Shuichi Saihara is a detective for Lord’s sake. Nope, nothing like that. Why does Kokichi think he can still fool him after all this time together, what is he nuts? Well, yes and no.

Shuichi looks the liar in those gorgeous lavender eyes. “You’re not fooling me Kokichi, I always see right through those lies, you should know that.” He scolds warmly. “You know that you can tell me things Kokichi, you remember all those different times I’ve had to pry the truth from your heart? Remember?” 

Kokichi tries not to think about all the previous times he’s lied and gotten caught. Nights where he couldn’t even remember what time it was, and because he bottled up all his emotions, he ended up bursting into tears and all sorts of things happening...

“Kokichi...whatever you want to tell me, you can.” Shuichi soothes. 

Kokichi can’t decide what to do...everything seems to slowly slip away, what are they talking about right now? He feels his mouth clamp shut, Ouma wants to reach for something but what is he trying to reach for? What does he want? 

“Kokichi?” Shuichi’s looking at the boy sitting next to him on the couch-he looks dazed, it looks like his eyes are being clouded over. This is a bad time for this to happen...but Shuichi has no other choice. “Baby boy?” 

Suddenly Kokichi’s head snaps up from him looking down, and large tears roll down his face. No, he can’t cry, he has to be a big boy right now! He has to be a big boy for Shuichi. He can’t be like this. 

The detective can see Kokichi fighting with himself and brings the purpled haired boy into his lap. Kokichi gasps and throws his arms around. “Shumai let go of me!” He shouts, more tears rolling down his face. “Let me go!” 

“No Kokichi. Don’t be naughty, you have to tell me what’s the matter.” Shuichi calmly states, stroking Kokichi’s hair tenderly. He’s trying to get the boy into little space because that seems like the easiest option right now. If big Kokichi won’t tell him then little Kichi should crack easily, Shuichi just has to press the right buttons. “Sweetheart, shhh.” He cooes. “Easy, it’s all okay. I’m here Sweetie, I’m right here.” He feels Kokichi struggle more. It’s futile, because Shuichi is so much stronger than him, but it’s still a challenge none the less. “Shh, Kichi-pie, don’t be upset, Ichi’s right here with you, okay?” That seems to work thank heavens, and Kokichi starts to calm. 

He’s still hiccuping and sobbing, his tears filling his vision. “I sowwy…” The little one mumbles, grasping onto Shuichi’s jacket arms tightly. “I sowwy, I sowwy, I sowwy…” He keeps on crying the words over and over. 

“For what Baby?” 

“I sowwy, Kichi know he bad! I sowwy you gotsa be wif me!” He wails, going into a coughing fit. 

Shuichi’s heart shatters at the confession. Why would Kokichi think that? He can’t think about that right now, he has to act quickly. He frantically scans the room and stretches over to the coffee table to get Kokichi’s sippy cup. “Hey Kichi-pie, drink.” He holds the bottle up to the little boy’s face and he gladly takes the water down. He drinks almost all of it, which is good. The purple haired boy has calmed only a bit, he’s still crying in Shuichi’s arms. “Baby.” He gets Kokichi’s attention. “You don’t ever need to be sorry, I absolutely adore you, sometimes you can get a little naughty but I absolutely cannot live without you and love you so much.” He plants butterfly kisses all over Kokichi’s face to emphasize his point. 

“Ichi...no hate me?” Kichi asks, confused, still ever slightly crying. 

Shuichi smiles and wipes Kichi’s tears away. “Never in a million years Honey. I love every part of you.” And he kisses the tippy top of Kokichi’s head. He hears Kichi’s little ‘Nishishi!’ and his heart swells with happiness, relief, and love. 

“Ichi, can pwease hab nuther kiss?” He shyly asks, looking away and snuggling into the older boy. Shuichi gives a kiss to Kokichi’s cheek and the little one lets out a giggle “Me turn!” He smiles, kissing Shuichi’s neck. 

“Want to take a nap?” Shuichi offers, to which surprisingly the little one agrees to. He nods and makes nap time preparations. He leaves Kokichi on the couch while he makes the milk. Once the milk is all done, he grabs Kokichi and they head to the bedroom. 

He places Kokichi on his lap and feeds the little one his baba. Once the boy is all done, he yawns into Shuichi’s chest, and the detective grabs the pacifier from his nightstand and lies them both down, Kokichi immediately falling asleep and Shuichi soon following. 

About an hour or so later Shuichi wakes up to his sleeping angel’s face, his pacifier still in his mouth. This is the part where Shuichi gets treated to a sleepy boyfriend or baby. After a few minutes pass, Kokichi’s beautiful lavender eyes open. And he immediately relaxes and snuggles closer to Shuichi. The detective takes the pacifier out of Kokichi’s mouth and waits for a response. 

“Good Morning Darling.” 

“Morning Shumai.” Ah, so he’s back to big Kokichi. “So mean…” He mumbles. “Exploiting a toddler for his secrets…” The purple haired one pouts. 

“Listen the big Kokichi isn’t a piece of cake.” Shuichi defends himself. “Besides, if you have a problem how exactly are we going to fix it if you don’t tell me? We’re in this together Honey.” 

Kokichi gets quiet for a bit. “...If you keep talking so sweetly like that then…” He trails off into a yawn. “Mmn fine, I’ll give you a pass this time and won’t get upset, after all-“ Kokichi smiles. “You still love me after all this.” 

“Of course I do, you adorable pain in my butt.” He smiles, kissing Kokichi softly on his forehead. 

“Nooooooo! If you do that then you’re gonna end up with a toddler againnnn.” He whines, he’s already showing some regression traits. 

“Either way I don’t care, I love you the same.” 

“Nishishi! My Shuichi weawy wuvs me!” 

Shuichi can’t tell if Kokichi regressed or not, but he didn’t care. “Let’s go back to sleep, I’m still tired.” Shuichi yawns. 

“Mkay.” The purple haired boy agrees, nuzzling closer to the other boy falling asleep once more. 

And everything was calm again.


End file.
